


mixed fills

by raptoriousVigilante



Series: 3 Sentence AU askbox fills [13]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition, Kingdom Hearts, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball, Princess Tutu
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 11:22:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18915949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raptoriousVigilante/pseuds/raptoriousVigilante
Summary: 3 sentence prompt fills that i didn't feel like putting into separate fics!ch1. kuroko no basket (2)ch2. kingdom hearts (2)ch3. princess tutu (2)ch4. dragon age: inquisition (2)





	1. Kuroko no Basket (2)

**akashi/kuroko || prompt: criminal au**

Akashi’s ability to capture and manipulate the attention of others and Kuroko’s ability to easily disappear while in plain sight pair together so well that the CEO they’re stealing from, seated at his desk, hasn’t noticed Kuroko going through all his drawers beside him.

Kuroko sometimes thinks it would be fun to get Akashi to look at him and break the illusion, but being a brat at Akashi isn’t worth them getting caught.

Once Kuroko finds what he’s looking for he returns to Akashi who flicks his eyes toward him, drawing the CEO’s attention to Kuroko and breaking the hold Akashi had on him, “Thank you for meeting with us, but we should be on our way.”

*********

**kagami/kuroko || prompt: online/mmorpg friends-to-lovers au**

Kagami knew online friends sometimes became long-distance partners, but the whole thing was still a little weird to him despite being in that exact situation; maybe he was just being extra weird about it now that, for the first time in the few years he’s known Kuroko, he’s meeting his boyfriend in person.

Kuroko is quite smaller than him and his presence is practically non-existent–appropriate, considering his stealth play style–so it took Kagami a while to finally spot him two feet to his right.

“Nice to finally meet you,” Kuroko says, holding out his fist like his character’s greeting command and Kagami instinctively bumps their fists together in a moment that feels incredibly intimate.


	2. Kingdom Hearts (2)

**aqua/terra || prompt: tutor au**

When Terra enters the study room in the library he’s completely taken aback upon seeing Aqua and hearing her ask, “Oh, are you Terra?”

“Uh, no– _I mean_ –yeah, yes, that’s me, uh, sorry,” Terra stumbles through his words and feels exhausted when he finally gets them out; he was already nervous about peer tutoring, being blindsided by the pretty girl he’s sort of met before didn’t help.

Aqua smiles and scoots her seat a little to the side to give him room next to her, “Great, we can get started whenever you’re ready.”

*********

**axel/roxas || prompt: college au**

“Yeah, okay, so you’ll miss me,” Roxas huffs as he shoves his completed withdrawal form into his backpack, “but it’s not like it matters, aren’t you graduating this year?”

Axel sighs and leans back in his chair, rocking it back on its rear legs; Roxas is right, but it doesn’t sting any less.

“What, can’t I protest my best friend just up and leaving school so he can go “find himself”?”


	3. Princess Tutu (2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the fakir one was supposed to be ot4 but that like...didn't happen

**fakir/ahiru || prompt: actors au**

Ahiru had pulled Fakir into the living room to surprise him with a tape she found of one of the short films he starred in during his days at college, so impressed and amazed by the acting skills she hoped so hard she could grow one day.

“Why did you stop acting?” she asks as she hits “rewind” again, mesmerized.

Fakir sighs and sits down on the floor next to her, leaning back on his hands so he can look up at himself 5 years younger with a plastic saber in hand, “Writing feels right, that’s all.”

*********

**fakir(/ahiru/mytho/rue) || prompt: tales au**

Their adventure had started out simple, but once they ran into Drosselmeyer, an emperor who claimed–and proved–he could rewrite the fates of others, it only proceeded to get more and more uncanny.

It manifested more obviously in the trail of humanoid animals he left in his wake, the turned residents having no recollection of being anything other than whatever animals they had been turned into; there was only so much Fakir’s newfound eerily similar artes could do to turn them back.

“Let’s make sure to save our pineapple gels, we’ll need them,” Fakir warns the others, a prince and two maybe-princesses, as they cautiously approach the massive iron gates of Gold Crown Town, the ground littered with large black feathers, “I have a feeling this is where it ends.”


	4. DA:I (2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i named my M!Lavellan Bacon so that's why that's there

**cassandra+varric || prompt: fanfic writer au**

“You  _have_  to finish this one!”

Varric groans and drops his head back, recalling every reason he regrets telling Cassandra about his old fanfic archive account.

“ _No_ , it’s shitty, 5 years old, and  _shitty_.”

*********

**m!lavellan/cassandra || prompt: library/librarian au**

“There is  _nothing_  wrong with enjoying a good book,” Cassandra huffs but holds her “incredibly surprising” trashy romance novel closer to her, “your assumptions are your own problem, Lavellan.”

“Right, got me there,” Bacon says and pulls out a chair across from her at the library reading table, “don’t mind me, then.”

Cassandra watches him put his small stack of books on the table and decides to mimic him, despite actually feeling a little charmed by his choices, “Hmph, I wouldn’t have guessed you enjoy poetry.”


End file.
